Want to Dance?
by Screamarie
Summary: When Rei is hit by a car that was near fatal he loses his memory. Kai being the last person Rei saw before being knocked unconscious made an uwilling bond with the cold boy. Will Kai care for him or leave him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade though I wish I did.  
  
Want to Dance  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I saw Rei across the room. It was late at night and I was at club. The music was thrumming as hundreds of sweaty drunken bodies moved and thrived with it. The bodies moved against each other as if all were one. A few people sat along the sides eating and drinking. Some making out. It was dark inside with neon lights flashing about. The ceiling didn't even seem to be there it was so dark. It was my kind of place. Dark and thriving. But this wasn't the kind of place for Rei.  
  
'What the hell was he doing here?' I thought to myself. I sat by the bar by myself watching the things going on. Rei came over and sat down beside me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm here with the others. It was Tyson's idea to come here. While walking to find a seat I happened to notice you and decided to come over and talk." He told me. We sat in silence for awhile.  
  
"Want to dance?" I blurted out. He looked at me a little surprised and I looked at him steely faced as ever.  
  
"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I repeated.  
  
"Uh sure." He said. I grabbed his hand and took him out to a cleared spot on the floor. A techno beat started. I knew the song as Set Me Free by Paul Oakenfold. (Believe me that is a cool song.)  
  
I then told him, "Don't listen to the beat. Just move." He nodded. I started to dance. After a moment of him just watching me I sighed and then reached out my hands. He took my hands and then I started to push and pull on his arms making his body and his feet move. He kept on watching his feet and hands. "Close your eyes Rei." I told him and he did. Then he got it.  
  
It was like it snapped inside him and then we were dancing. Moving and thriving just like everybody else in the room. We were now part of the hundreds. Belonging in the constant sea of motion. Rei and I moved together like we were apart of each other always knowing what move the other was about to take. We didn't let go of each other as we danced. The rhythm crawled up my spine as I became a part of the music.  
  
My eyes were suddenly jerked open when Rei stopped moving. I looked to see Tyson and the others standing beside Rei. "Rei come on we're leaving." Tyson said. I let go of Rei's hand. Apparently the party was over.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'm having fun." Rei told them.  
  
"But Rei it's a little late to be walking home alone." Said Max.  
  
"I'll take him home if I have to." I told them. Tyson gave me a look that said you'll probably rape him before you get him home.  
  
I wasn't sure what Tyson's problem was. The bladebreakers had split up because we had grown up. We were all 18 now. We had all gotten an apartment of our own. I hardly saw them anymore. Course we were so extremely different that it wasn't surprising to me. For some reason when we were breaking up Tyson had suddenly become ever more agitated with me. We damn near killed each other when he came up to me and punched me for no reason.  
  
"Would you?" Rei asked. I nodded.  
  
"Sure I haven't got anything better to do." I said. The others stood there and then Tyson grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him to the side. Course I could still hear them but I think that was kind of what Tyson wanted.  
  
"What the fuck are you thinking?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean Tyson?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei he'd probably hurt you. He'd probably rape you. He's screwed in the head. I don't think it would be safe for you to stay with Kai." Tyson said. Rei stared at him clearly pissed for some reason.  
  
"Tyson for one thing I can take care of my own damn self. For another how dare you speak of Kai like that? He's.he's been our friend for years. Go to hell Tyson just go to hell." Rei started to push through the crowds to the front door. Max was right about it not being safe at this time of night. This was a rougher part of town. I decided to follow after him. I couldn't let him get hurt.  
  
I pushed past Tyson giving him a cold look and found Rei walking away from Rave War as the club was called. I ran after him and grabbed his arm and jerked him back. He almost fell with from the jerk but I prevented that. "Rei calm down. You'll get killed if you keep up like this."  
  
"What you think I can't take care of myself either?"  
  
"No it's just." I started but he pulled himself from me and ran down the street. I followed after him. I saw it. A car. A green Cavalier SE careening down the street. "REI!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could but it was too late. He turned to look at me and ended up staring the green car right in the face. Suddenly Rei was flying through the air, his eyes wide.  
  
I ran to his side. He was laying there with eyes still open. He was just barely breathing. He was still alive. "CALL AN AMBULANCE. SOMEONE ANYONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE." Tears were welling my eyes. Oh god Rei. I took him in my arms and held him. "It's alright Rei you're going to be fine." He was staring up at me and then he closed his eyes. "Rei.Rei no wake up." When he didn't wake up I became desperate. "REI NO WAKE UP!" I laid my head against his chest and cried. "Please.wake up."  
  
Tyson POV  
  
Kai, Max, Kenny, and I were sitting around a sleeping Rei. Kai had red eyes. I had been amazed to see that he had been crying over Rei. Why? He never seemed to care why would he now? Course now he was sitting there not willing to talk to anyone. The doctor has said that Rei had suffered many injuries. He had a broken arm, several broken ribs, a concussion from the impact of the street, and he had lost a lot of blood but in some odd miracle he would survive.  
  
Kai sat as far from the processions as possible. He had chosen a dark corner of the room. I looked over at him and he was staring at the floor. I shook my head. I looked back to Rei. He was sleeping peacefully. Kai suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. I wasn't going to stop him. Bastard. I suddenly hear moaning coming from Rei. We all stood up and went to wait beside Rei.  
  
Rei opened his eyes and stared at us. He looked confused and scared. "Wh.Who are you?" He sat up staring at us.  
  
We were all smiling. "Good one Rei." Max said. Rei stared at each of us in turn.  
  
"Who's Rei? Who are you?" He asked. His voice was rising in what seemed more confusion and fright. He suddenly started to get out of the bed. His legs became tangled in the white blanket and fell on the floor. He didn't miss a beat and started to crawl away. He quickly crawled to a corner and pulled his legs to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and sat there shivering and crying.  
  
We approached the scared boy. Rei started to yell, "Go away. Don't come near me. GO AWAY!" He screamed and cried. Suddenly I was jerked back and found Kai staring into my face.  
  
"You idiot you're scaring him." He yelled. I was amazed to see Kai started to slowly approach Rei who was still crying. Rei looked up at him. "Shh.it's alright." I was then surprised to see Rei grab onto Kai's waist and hold on tight. Kai stared down at him with wide eyes. Then he calmed and wrapped his arms around Rei. He held him close and didn't let go. What has happened?  
  
Well that was chapter one. To tell the truth I am quite proud of myself. Yay! I really liked how this turned out I just hope the rest will turn out just as good. Well I really really hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. Chapter two will be up sooner or later so keep an eye out for it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


	2. A Danger To Himself

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did there would be a lot more shonen-ai

**Want to Dance?**

**Chapter 2**

**A Danger to Himself**

**Kai's POV**

I had gotten Rei to quiet down and go back to sleep, watching him sleeping underneath the blankets of the hospital bed curled into a little ball. The scared look on his face gone now and seeming nothing more than an innocent child now. I looked back to the doctor who had been called into the room after the commotion.

"Hey doc you going to tell us anything or are you just going to stand there staring?" Tyson said. Idiot, no patience whatsoever.

"I'm afraid I have bad news boys. It seems your friend bumped his head pretty hard. He has amnesia and doesn't remember anything before the accident. I'm sorry to say that he doesn't remember a single one of you." He said taking off his glasses to clean them.

"WHAT?" Tyson exclaimed. "….Well he seemed to remember Kai just fine!" It was apparent that he was annoyed that Rei remembered me and not him or one of the other boys.

"Tell me Kai, did Rei see you before he fell unconscious?"

"Yeah…I ran into the street and he was laying there dazed. He stared at me for a moment then went out cold." I explained and the doctor nodded.

"It seems that Rei has formed a bond with you Kai. Most likely you'll be the only person he's going to trust for a very awhile." The doctor said.

"Then what's to be done about Rei?" Max asked.

"Like I said Rei has forgotten everything about himself and others. He won't be able to care for himself and with the state of mind he's in he wouldn't be able to tell a friend from a foe. Life lessons he may have learned of people are gone. I'm not even sure if he'll regain his memory. There's no real way to tell. He could easily become a danger to himself and maybe even others. I have to leave him in someone's care or else he would have to stay at the hospital and that certainly wouldn't be in his best interest. I….I would like to leave him in Kai's care." The doctor said, hesitantly, he apparently sensing Tyson's hatred towards Kai.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Tyson screamed much to the surprise of several patients and nurses outside. "I'm not leaving one of my best friends in the care of that sick freak."

"Did you know you're idiocy shows when you open your mouth?" I said coolly. "There's no one else who can take care of him. I'm the only one he trusts and if he's left with any one else, there's no telling what he'll do. If someone you didn't even know told you to do something would you really do it?"

Tyson stood there dumbfounded. He then sighed, "Fine but you hurt him I swear I'll kill you."

"Shut-up Tyson or else you'll do something else to embarrass yourself." I said and turned back to the sleeping Rei.

Later that evening everyone filled out of the room but I stayed there. I had no where to go and no one to wonder where I was so I stayed there. I was waiting for Rei to wake up. He'd been through so much in so little time and I was scared for him. He had lost everything he had ever known in the blink of an eye and now he was entrusted to me. The most hated bastard on the planet. I can barely take care of myself and now I have to take care of someone else.

What was I supposed to do? I lived in a small one bedroom apartment, I worked full time at a small restaurant, and barely made enough to pay rent, utilities, and feed myself. What was I going to do! Do I make enough to care for two people? Can Rei stay by himself while I work and if not how will I be able to get money? Not to mention Rei's hospital bills! Who was going to pay those?

The more I thought, the more questions rose and more problems came with them. I didn't know what to do and I had no one to turn to! I had no family except for maybe Voltaire but he was a lost cause, I might be able to ask Max or maybe Kenny but it just didn't seem right. We had been out of contact for quite a while and to just suddenly show up asking for money…it didn't sit well with me.

I reached out and brushed away some of the hair in Rei's face and sighed. "It'll be alright." I said, why I'm not sure but I felt that the moment needed it. I decided to try and stop worrying so much, I'd figure it out sooner or later. I blinked as I watched him his eyes slowly open.

"Rei?" I asked softly as he blinked several times and looked to me.

"Who…Who are you?"

"It's me, Kai."

"Kai…" he said softly, "Kai…"

**END CHAPTER**

At one time I actually had this chapter written but just as I was about to finish it my computer crashed and didn't save. Imagine my disappointment when I realized not a single word had been saved and I had to rewrite it. Anyways after that I kind of lost interest because I was so pissed off, then I had to play musical computers with computers after my cat peed on my computer a while back and until tonight I never really got back into it. I know this is a short chapter but hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next one. Again apologies and I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya, Screamarie.


End file.
